You can't forget that FFXI Medley
by Knights of the Square Table
Summary: A bunch of parodies of songs to fit FFXI themes... 3 Chaps. are already up.
1. FFXI Lang Syne

Okay, this is a bit different from what I normally do, but I decided to take a crack at it anyway... These are marked as parodies because of the songs. These are commonly heard songs and therefore take no credit for the music and original lyrics to them. Now with that out of the way, here's the first "parody." (Note: There's a guess the song title thing involved so Good Luck!)

New title: Times Long Gone

Should old players be forgotten,

And never brought to mind?

Should old players be forgotten,

For friendships of long ago !

Chorus:

For friends long ago, my dear

For friends long ago,

We will take a party of kindness yet

For friends long ago. 

We too have installed the game

And downloaded the updates fine,

But we have waited many a weary hours

For FFXI to come along.

We two have fought along with parties

From noon until sundown,

But the enemies between us broad have roared

Since FFXI came along.

And there is a hand, my trusty friend,

And give us a hand of yours,

And we will take a party of players of gold

Since FFXI came along!

And surely we will die in fights

And surely we will win more!

And we will take a party of players of gold

For FFXI has taken hold!

Original Title: Auld Lang Syne


	2. The Bastoker's March!

This was actually the third parody I've ever written.. As you may be able to tell at the end of this one, the common theme here is Final Fantasy XI. But anywho. The one I uploaded first was really written second and the chapter after this, was written first... From now on I'll put the real title at the end of the thing so you can guess the song... Yeah I know real fun there, right?

New Title: The Bastoker's March!

We three players of Bastok we are 

Bearing help we traverse afar. 

Over fields, and swamps, and mountains. 

Going to help our shell. 

Chorus:

O pearl of wonder, pearl of night, 

pearl with royal beauty bright, 

Westward leading, still proceeding, 

Guide us to our allies plight. 

Born a battle on Gustaburg's plain, 

Strength I bring to defeat the foe, 

Traveling ever, ceasing never

Running to my allies' fight. Chorus 

Black Magic to offer have I. 

My fire burns to help our allies. 

Fighting here and Magic there, 

Joining in Magic Bursts nigh. Chorus 

White Magic is the power of mine

Breaths a life from hurtfull dying. 

Sorrowing, sighing, bleeding, dying, 

I only help those in pain. Chorus 

Glorious now behold them arrive, 

Figher and mages are here to fight. 

Alleluia, alleluia! 

Sounds through the earth and skies. Chorus 

Original title: We Three Kings of Orient Are


	3. FFXI Board Ballad

Here we go everyone! Round 3 so to speak... If you've been able to guess the last two then you're doing good... Just a little heads up, this one is a bit different. THis one is dedicated to my friends at the Final Fantasy XI Social Board at Gamefaqs.com... So words like "vets" and "trolls" may seem foreign to a few of you and I just like to apologize ahead of time. But this one may be fairly obvious because the songs been rewritten so many times before...

The Ballad of the FFXI Board

A long long time ago

I can still remember how that shovel used to make me smile

And I knew if I had my chance 

That I could make those Vets dance

And maybe they'd be happy for a while

But February made me shiver

With every harvestmoogle I'd deliver

Bad news on the doorstep

I couldn't take one more step

I can't remember if I cried

When I read about his widowed bride

But something touched me deep inside

The day the trolls died...

{Refrain}

So, bye-bye, Annoying Troll guy

Drove my chevy to the board

But the board did not cry

And thay good ol' Udder was drinkin' whiskey and rye

Singin' this'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die

Verse 2

Did you write the Terms of Service

And do you have faith in Moderators

If the Terms of Service tells you so

Do you believe in rock n' roll

Can whiteghost save your mortal soul

And can Renee teach me how to dance real slow

Well, I know that Cina's in fued with Tom[fin]

'Cause I saw you fightin' in the gym

You both kicked off your shoes

Man, I dig those rhythm & blues

I was a lonely, teenage Zodiac

With a pink chocobo and a turkey roast

But I knew I was in some luck

The day the the trolls died

I started singin'

{Refrain}

Verse 3 

Now for two years we've been on our own

And Square Enix grows fat on a rollin' stone

But that's not how it used to be

When the Elponcho sang for the King and Queen

In a coat he borrowed from Jhonnyram

In a voice that came from you and me 

Oh, and while the King was looking down

Elponcho stole his thorny crown

The courtroom was adjourned

No verdict was returned

And while Jestie read a book on Marx

Bluethunder practiced in the park

And we sang Bass Mithras in the dark

The day the music died 

We were singin'

{Refrain}

Verse 4 

Nightmare Odin in a summer swelter

DJ Loki flew off with a fallout shelter

Eight miles high and falling fast

It landed foul on Jimera's arse

The Vets tried for a forward pass

With Elponcho on the sidelines in a cast

Now the half-time air was sweet perfume

While Bretennia played a marching tune

SolarSword got up to dance

Oh but he never got the chance

'Cause the Vets tried to take the field

The evil trolls refused to yield

Do you recall what Erased revealed?

The day the music died

We started singing

{Refrain}

Verse 5 

Oh, and there they were, all in one place

A generation of trolls lost in space

With no time left to start again

So come on, Pek, be nimble, Pek be quick

Pek a lek sat on a candlestick

'Cause fire is the devils only friend

Oh, and as I watched him on the stage

My hands were clenched in fists of rage

No Vet born in Hell 

Could break that Troll's spell

And as Vets climbed high into the night

To light the sacrificial rite

I saw Udder laughing with delight

The day the music died

He was singing

{Refrain}

Verse 6

I met a Arcaneja who sang the blues

And I asked 'em for some happy news

But Arc just smiled and turned away

I went down to the sacred store

Where I'd heard the music years before

But funandgames said the music wouldn't play

And in the streets Black Rag screamed

FutureDarkElf cried, and Hollaback dreamed

But not a word was spoken

The Mark for mod buttons all were broken

And the three men I admire most

Nick Blaze, Benjjjamin and Wildbill

They caught the last chocobo for the coast

The day the music died

And they were singin'

{Refrain}

So, bye-bye, Annoying Troll guy

Drove my chevy to the board

But the board did not cry

And thay good ol' Udder was drinkin' whiskey and rye

Singin' this'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die

So, bye-bye, Annoying Troll guy

Drove my chevy to the board

But the board did not cry

And thay good ol' Udder was drinkin' whiskey and rye

Singin' this'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die

Original Title: American Pie (a damn good song, by the way)...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From here on out there will be a few "gaps" in between postings... Well because I'll be playing ^_^. But anywho stay tuned for future updates!


End file.
